<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever With You by IWasAlwaysDead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538986">Forever With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead'>IWasAlwaysDead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Bittersweet, Forgiveness, M/M, True Love, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is not the end, but the beginning. That is what L tries to show Light when they reunite in the afterlife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry I'm slow to update. This is my offering.lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I've been waiting for you,” L said with a small, child like grin as he walked toward Light. Gone were the under eye bags and bad posture. Standing before Light was a version of L that was seemingly flawless. His porcelain skin glistened in the soft light. There was an elegance to him and he somehow seemed whole in a way that he never could quite attain while alive.</p><p><br/>“You have?” Light asked, rubbing his hands together anxiously as he took in the empty vastness surrounding him. “Where are we?”</p><p><br/>“In simple terms, it is the proverbial bridge everyone crosses after they die. It leads everyone to their final destination, you could say,” L explained as he stared into the void along with Light. After a beat of silence, L held out his hand for Light to take. “Come with me.”</p><p><br/>Light hesitated. L seemed so different in this place, more lively. How was it that L seemed his most alive when he was dead? Even his eyes shined in a way they never did when he lived. “Where are we going?” Light asked as his hand slipped into L’s grip. It was warm and soft, much like he remembered, which surprised him.</p><p><br/>“Home,” L said with certainty and excitement, nearly dragging Light in what felt like no direction at all.</p><p><br/>“I don't understand,” Light said, attempting to slow L down and protest. He had questions and needed answers!</p><p><br/>The vast emptiness began to take a shape of some kind as they walked. There was an obvious horizon separating the floor from the sky where there hadn't been any before. A burnt orange colored sky appeared, and Light began to recognize the landscape before him. “This is…”</p><p><br/>L stopped and smiled at the awe and wonder on Light's face. He gave Light's hand a squeeze, drawing Light’s attention to him. Light was ever just as beautiful as he had always been. Ever just as brilliant. However, in this place evil could not exist, so Light was pure and good and so was L. They were the them they were always meant to be. “This is the dream home on the beach you have wanted since you were ten years old.”</p><p><br/>Light's eyes glistened with emotion. “I always wanted to share it with you but… things got in the way. Horrible things. Things I can't believe I allowed. Can't believe I did.”</p><p><br/>“You were sick, Light. You couldn't help it,” L said sympathetically, nothing but love in his voice.</p><p><br/>“Was I?” It all seemed like such a long time ago, fading the way dreams do when you wake. “I guess I was.”</p><p><br/>“Come on, I want to show you the house,” L said, pulling Light along with him once again. </p><p><br/>Their bare feet pressed into soft, warm sand as they approached a sliding glass door on the side of the giant blue house. It was a light blue with white trim and a large, long wrap around porch with stairs leading down to the beach below. </p><p><br/>Inside was cozy and fully furnished in the way Light had always imagined it would be. The place was clean but looked lived in and well loved. Across the living room, beyond the crackling fire place and wooden staircase was a huge window. It gave them a stunning panoramic view of the ocean below. Light walked over to it for a better view and noticed people on the beach. “Who are they?” Light asked, wondering if they had neighbors.</p><p><br/>L found his place beside Light and peered down. He smiled. “Those are our children. Would you like to meet them?”</p><p><br/>Shock struck Light and he froze for a moment. “What?” Light looked out the window again, still feeling confused and overwhelmed. “What do you mean our children?”</p><p><br/>“I mean that had we made different choices in our lives we might’ve had a family,” L explained as he watched the children build sand castles on the beach. “We can have everything we missed out on, Light. Tell me you want this too. Tell me you'll build a life with me here.”</p><p><br/>Light couldn't take any more. He felt himself shaking, his fists balled in protest against the tears he didn't want to cry. With a trembling breath, Light muttered, “I have always wanted you, L. But why do you want me? I don't deserve you. I don't deserve all this.” <em>I murdered you. I stood over your corpse and laughed.</em></p><p><br/>L turned to Light and softly touched his arm. “First, I want you because I love you, Light. I know that now. I didn't know that when I was alive. I didn't know a lot of things, turns out.” L scratched the back of his head shyly as he continued to grip Light's arm. “And I was just as awful to you as you were to me. I tortured you, Light. I locked you up for over a month. I manipulated your own father into putting a gun to your head. With everything I did to you, I deserved for you to hate me, to want me dead.” </p><p><br/>Light found himself running his fingers through dark hair and contemplating the vastness of endless silver eyes as L spoke. “I could never hate you. Never.” Kira may have wanted L dead, but Light never did. Light had always been in awe of L. Idolized him. Loved him.</p><p><br/>When Light’s thumb graced L’s cheek, L closed his eyes and covered Light’s hand with his. “Will you take this second chance with me? Will you give me the next eternity to try to make it up to you?”</p><p><br/>Light answered by pressing their lips together. L exhaled into the kiss, his body relaxing as he drew himself into Light. Eyes closed, mouths opened, tongues explored. They claimed each other in the way they could never do while alive. Here, they were stripped of their foolish pride and left open and vulnerable and yet perfectly safe in the arms of one another.</p><p><br/>When the kiss ended, Light smiled at the red flush of L’s cheeks and lips. He looked just how Light had always wanted to see him. How he'd thought he'd missed the chance to ever see as he laid dying on that staircase. The darkest moment of Light's life wasn’t when L died because he had their memories. No, the darkest moment for Light when was he realized he was truly alone, and that nothing he accomplished had ever really mattered. He had felt so terribly cold and empty.</p><p><br/>“Light?” L had reached out and tenderly touched Light's face. He knew where he had gone, and there was no reason to go there now.</p><p><br/>“Sorry,” Light sighed into the touch. “Let's go meet our children.”</p><p><br/>Hand in hand they descended the white staircase until their feet hit the sand covered boardwalk. They passed between a wall of dunes, following a well traveled path down toward the stunning waters. The sun was just beginning to set, casting its golden glow upon the shore. </p><p><br/>The children came running when they saw their parents, excited to show off their castle. As Light knelt in the sand and listened closely to a dark haired girl with wild eyes explain what they had built, he wondered for how long he had known her. Hadn't they just met? And yet he could recall the day she was born. The first time he held her. All those dirty diapers. </p><p><br/>Looking over his shoulder, he smiled as he watched L with their sandy haired son. It felt like he had been with L for ages now. Somehow he knew that man in every conceivable way. They'd made love so many times. The memory of his life before slipped away and Light found himself consumed by the happiness he found in his family. </p><p><br/>The sun would set and the men would hold little hands as they walked by the lights lining the boardwalk. The warm light shining from within the house before them was a comfort to Light. Here they’d raise their children. Here, they'd have forever to get it right, to love each other the way they were always meant to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>